The invention relates to an apparatus and method for playing a game, more particularly, to a new game incorporating many aspects of traditional basketball.
Traditional basketball is a favorite spectator sport that has remained essentially unchanged for many years. The basic requirement for the sport is a rectangular shaped playing field between goals, a ball, and a certain number of players. The goals are hoops, circular rings elevated from the base of the playing field. It is the object of the offensive team to shoot and score by moving the ball through the offensive goal (the defender""s hoop). Conversely, it is the object of the defensive team to disrupt and stop the movement of the ball through the offensive goal.
Spectators enjoy fast paced basketball such as when a team executes a fast break. However, the present rules and court configuration allow for a slower pace. There is nothing inherent in the rules or court configuration that encourages a fast paced game. Moreover, traditional basketball is generally played with preset formations that enable teams to score using well-rehearsed routines, which does not encourage fast thinking and on the spot innovations. The advantages of size also favors position over performance, endurance and stamina. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a faster, more challenging game that tests both the physical and mental stamina of basketball players.
It is the primary aim of the present invention to provide an alternative to traditional basketball that requires clear and precise decisions exposing both the fundamental and creative aspects of an athlete""s repertoire. The present invention provides a competitive game where mistakes are capitalized on quickly, and wherein the rules of play encourage high-speed transitions, quick and explosive shot attempts, and limited game stoppage and disruptions. It is a team sport that is fast-moving and that provides enhanced opportunities for players to handle, distribute, and shoot the ball. The game enables the audience to enjoy faster action than provided by traditional basketball, providing for spectacular offensive maneuvers with the ball, increased offensive opportunities for players, and increased overall pace of the game. It challenges especially gifted players with a more demanding and rigorous game.
The subject game is played on a plastic, rubber or wood playing surface. A typical subject game court is approximately 114 feet in length by 80 feet in width (9,120 sq. ft.). This is nearly twice as large as a traditional NBA playing court which is 94 feet by 50 feet (4,700 sq. ft.). This increased playing field allows players to take advantage of the defense, while simultaneously requiring the offense to set up much faster.
The subject game goal hoop is similar in shape to a standard basketball hoop but is also quite different. The hoop is elevated to more than 10 feet and 3 inches, preferably it is at 10 feet and 6 inches, as compared to the NBA regulation basketball hoop which is elevated to 10 feet above the court. In addition, the hoop preferably does not contain a backboard and extends an additional 2 feet further from the end-line than a basketball hoop. In addition to the foregoing differences, the hoop opening is less than 17 inches, and preferably is 16 inches, in diameter, which is significantly smaller than the 18-inch diameter of the traditional basketball hoop. This decrease in diameter of the hoop and the absence of a backboard on the hoop elevates the level of difficulty. The absence of a backboard increases difficulty, but this difficulty is balanced by the increased accessibility of the hoop; even shot attempts taken from behind the hoop are now feasible.
The subject game also offers new rules for scoring. Traditional basketball contains areas whereby a successful shot attempt is either worth two points when it is attempted close to the hoop, or three point shots when it is attempted far from the hoop. The subject game offers two areas on the court where shot attempts are worth three points, one inside a 3-point area and the other outside a circular 3-point shooting line. The area between the 3-point area and the 3-point line is referred to as the 2-point lane. The new rules are designed to provide incentives for players to advance the ball aggressively to the hoop, and/or to increase their outside shot attempts. Again, these distinguish exceptional players and challenge their athleticism more than traditional basketball.
Traditional basketball has five players (one center, two guards and two forwards) whom all have unrestricted movements on the court. In contrast, the subject game has six players and each player has a restricted area of play. For example, the xe2x80x9cgoaliexe2x80x9d is a position created in the likeness and image of the NBA""s center or xe2x80x9cbig man.xe2x80x9d He is restricted to areas close to his team""s defensive, and has liberties which are not legal in traditional basketball, including deflecting shot attempts from the hoop inside the 3-point area on their downward arc, the freedom to move without dribbling the ball, and protected movement inside the 3-point area being completely protected. This latter aspect of the game is more similar to that of soccer, whereby the goalie is protected within in the goalie box.
The remaining five players, on both offense and defense, have restrictions on their areas of play and their shot attempts. The xe2x80x9crunnerxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cgunnerxe2x80x9d are restricted to outside the 3-point shooting line and both are limited to taking shot attempts from that range. Both players are good ball handlers and primary or good jump shooters. The xe2x80x9cwingmanxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9crim-manxe2x80x9d are restricted to inside the 3-point shooting line (shooting from either the 2-point lane or the 3-point area), and both are limited to taking shot attempts from within that range. Both players are good ball handlers and shooter, although the rim-man is also a good rebounder. Lastly, the xe2x80x9cslasherxe2x80x9d has unrestricted movements, and can play and take shots from anywhere on the court. He is the most versatile player in the subject game.
The subject game consists of three 15 minute periods (45 minutes of total play) and uses a 17-second-shot clock, compared to the NBA quarters, each 12 minutes long, and its 24-second-shot clock. In the subject game the shot clock time is reduced to allow approximately 25% more shot attempts at the goal per game than professional basketball. This new rule translates to a faster paced, more exciting, brand of basketball.
In the subject game, each goal line has an elevated hoop that extends over into the court. The area underneath and in proximity of the hoop is referred to as the 3-point area. Successful shot attempts inside this region are worth three points. Thus, the inclusion of the 3-point area in the subject game is to encourage players to aggressively play offense and take the ball to the goal because more points are awarded from scoring in this painted area.
Each period of the subject game begins with a xe2x80x9cface-off.xe2x80x9d This is similar to hockey and not present in basketball. A court judge initiates the face-off by smashing the ball on the floor. Players attempt to gain possession of the ball, and then can optionally advance the ball themselves or tap the ball to a teammate. In contrast, players in traditional basketball are only able to tap the ball to a teammate.
The subject game also introduces the xe2x80x9crunning substitution box.xe2x80x9d These boxes are placed on the side of the court where team benches are located. In order for a substitution to occur the substitute player places himself inside the box. He can only replace another player on the court once his team gains possession of the ball and once the active player enters the box. Additionally, substitutions in the subject game are allowed only during live play. Thus, limiting the many arrests in game play such is the case with professional basketball. Again, this new form of substitution creates a fast and continuous flow of action in the game.
In the subject game, the location of the ball, not the player, determines if play is live or dead. For example, the ball is considered live and in-play if the player is completely outside of court boundaries, yet he maintains a dribble inside the court boundaries, or on the boundary line. In essence, the ball must bounce completely off the court to be considered out-of-bounds. All the same, defensive players must always have both feet inside court boundaries. This new rule creates exciting sideline action for spectators as players"" scamper to keep balls in play.
Lastly, a key aspect of the subject game is that court judges are not required to touch the ball after violations are called. Rather, the offense can inbound the ball themselves. In fact, for most violations a court judge quickly communicates the violation to a score judge and then whistles the ball live again. Additionally, players are allowed three steps (instead of the conventional two in basketball) after they stop dribbling. Once again, the purpose of this new rule is to keep the game moving, to reduce game arrests, and to enable more creative offensive opportunities for players.